Inmortalizado
by Coona
Summary: •One-Shot; Edward Cullen, todos los días, a la hora del crepúsculo, se dirigía al parque para capturar con su cámara fotográfica las cosas mas hermosas que aparecían en ese lugar; Bella Swan,la amiga de su hermana, se repetía en muchas fotos #B-Day Marchu


_Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, yo solo juego respetuosamente con los maravillosos personajes que creo Meyer (:, solo la trama es mía._

**S**ummary**: **TH/One-Shot; Edward Cullen, todos los días, a la hora del crepúsculo, se dirigía al parque para capturar con su cámara fotográfica las cosas mas hermosas que aparecían en ese lugar; Bella Swan, la amiga de su hermana, se repetía en muchas fotos.

* * *

**Inmortalizado**

* * *

"¿Ya vas a salir?" me pregunto Alice, la hermana de Edward, cuando este paso por la cocina

"Como todos los días "le contesto este, tomando su nueva cámara fotográfica, esta era mucho mas profesional que la anterior y de una mejor calidad, y se la puso de manera que la cámara quedara colgada a su cuello "¿quieres algo?" era inusual que su hermana preguntara eso, cuando ya era rutina en su vida salir a esa hora

"Necesito que me lleves a casa de Bella" Edward se tenso y sonrojo al escuchar ese nombre, el nombre de la mejor amiga de su hermana, el nombre de su nueva compañera de biología. Bella Swan, la tímida, aunque no tanto como él, muchacha de la cual estaba enamorado desde que la vio entrar por la cafetería en su primer día de clases "Si quieres me voy caminado, en verdad no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario "su hermana estaba al tanto de los profundos sentimientos que tenia por Bella y sabia lo muy incomodo que se sentía Edward cuando estaba cerca de ella. Él amaba esa incomodidad a pesar de todo

"No te preocupes" le contesto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora "vámonos ahora" ambos salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron hacia el flamante Volvo plateado de Edward, antes de encender el auto, el busco unos de sus discos favoritos. _"A beautiful Lie"_(*)fue el escogido… pero él quería escuchar una canción en particular. Una vez que estaba todo listo emprendió el rumbo hacia la casa de Bella, mientras cantaba suavemente R-evolve **(n/a: canción de ese disco)**

"_The only other option is to forget"_

En muchas ocasiones él había analizado esa opción, pero siempre le aterrorizaba. No se imaginaba pasar una tarde sin verla sentada en esa banca del parque, mientras él la admiraba y capturaba su imagen con su cámara, aunque Bella ni siquiera sabia sobre este hecho

"Edward" llamó Alice desde el asiento trasero "¿Te gustaría pasar un rato a la casa de Bella?" pregunto tímidamente "estoy segura que a ella no le molestara"

"No" susurró débilmente. Y este era otro intento fallido por parte de Alice, según ella el destino haría que Bella y Edward se juntaran, aunque el destino ya había hecho su parte "Hoy ando medio inspirado, así que llegare mas tarde" le informó a su hermana, aparcando al frente de la casa de los Swans. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar mas rápido cuando vio a Bella asomarse por la ventana de la hogareña casa

"¿Quieres que te venga a buscar, también?" le pregunto con su vista fija en la mirada. Alice, al ver a su hermano así, recapacito su respuesta

"Yo te llamo" le informo "Te quiero, Edward" y así salio por la puerta del Volvo. Edward espero a que su hermana entrara a la residencia Swan para partir nuevamente, su objetivo esta vez era su adorado parque. Ahí era el único lugar donde podía ser él, donde podía estar sin ninguna preocupación, donde encontraba su paz interior

Se estacionó en un lugar establecido, ya que, algunas veces, el podría regresar mas tarde a su casa si lo dejaba en un lugar seguro.

Caminó hasta al parque, esquivando a los pequeños niños que se encontraban jugando alegremente, para llegar a su escondite: los grandes y altos árboles, que se veían hermosos con el resplandor del crepúsculo. Una vez que llego, se sentó el césped y a los pocos minutos encendió su cámara.

Edward cerró los ojos por un momento, mentalizándose para encontrar los mas bellos detalles que había en aquel lugar donde se encontraba. Lo primero que vio fue a una solitaria y pequeña flor que resaltaba en el verde pasto, se acomodo para tener un buen ángulo y saco la primera foto de la tarde.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor, donde buscaba los momentos más maravillosos: capturo el momento de dos pequeños niños haciendo burbujas de agua, también el de dos ancianos que aun jugaban emocionados al ajedrez, el de la madre amamantando a su bebe mientras miraba al horizonte y el de la adolescente que se encontraba llorando en un columpio.

Todos esos momentos eran mágicos para el chico con los ojos verdes, todos eran hermosos. Pero Edward tenía a su modelo favorita: Bella Swan

La joven de piel pálida todas las tardes iba a ese relajante parque, ella sentía una paz cuando se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol y comenzaba a leer sus libros favoritos o cuando se columpiaba en uno de los columpios, haciendo que el viento acariciara su rostro. Ella amaba ir a ese lugar, pero se encontraba preocupada ahora, ya que no quería romper su rutina por escuchar a Alice hablar de los diseños de Project Runway (*)

"¡Por Dios!" exclamó emocionada su amiga, apuntando al televisor "Mira el vestido de Laura (*), es hermoso… ¿no es así?"

"Si" susurro Bella observando como el crepúsculo estaba en su termino "es realmente hermoso" obviamente, no se estaba refiriendo a la mención de Alice

"¿Por qué estas en Marte?" pregunto curiosa su amiga "Ohh… ¿estas enamorada?" Alice tenía una predicción: el día en que Bella Swan se enamorara, seria de su hermano Edward; sobre todo ahora que iban a hacer compañeros de clase. Además, ella había notado como su amiga lo miraba cuando iban a su casa. Para Alice, solo era cosa de tiempo

"¿En verdad piensas eso?" pregunto sarcásticamente

"Uno nunca sabe lo que pasa en la vida de Isabella Marie Swan" le contesto con una sonrisa "ohh… espera" Alice se levantó del sofá rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina para poder hablar cómodamente por el celular

"Alice" su amiga se deleito por la maravillosa voz de su novio

"Jasper" contesto ella feliz "¿Cómo estas?" pregunto cortésmente

"Bien y ¿tu?"

"Bien, esperando por tu llamada" contesto cómplice "ya estaba pensando que se te había olvidado; eso arruinaría todo el plan que tenemos"

"Que tú tienes" le corrigió riendo "tú eres la obra maestra del plan: Bella-Edward y la única persona que los conoce tanto para que saber que Bella ira al parque y Edward le sacara fotos ¿tienes todo listo para lo que viene después?

"Si, le deje una nota a Edward" contesto feliz "Estoy segura que este será un gran día, además Bella se puso el atuendo que le pedí y se ve hermosa"

"No creo que mas hermosa que tu" Alice se sonrojo tiernamente por las palabras de su novio "¿es tiempo de que cuelgue?"

"espera, ahora deja elevar la voz" Alice miro hacia donde estaba Bella y se preparo para utilizar su mejor voz de preocupación "¡Oh Dios, Jasper!?" cumplió su objetivo; Isabella miro alarmada hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba su mejor amiga con cara de preocupación "¿estas bien" Alice tuvo que darle la espalda a Bella para que no viera su enorme sonrisa

"Actúas bien, mi amor" la alabo Jasper "nos vemos en la esquina. Te amo" Alice nuevamente se dio vuelta y se acerco hacia donde estaba Bella

"Voy enseguida" Alice corto la llamada, escuchando una suave risa de su novio "Bella me tengo que ir" dijo angustiada, obviamente, la castaña se lo trago "Jasper tuvo un problema y necesita mi ayuda" exclamo tomando su bolso

"¿quieres que te lleve?" pregunto Bella preocupada. Alice casi se sintió culpable. Casi

"No te preocupes… la verdad es que prefiero ir sola, ya sabes… " Alice rogaba a los cielos para que Bella no siguiera insistiendo en ir a dejarla

"De acuerdo, te entiendo" por otra parte, Bella pensaba que esta era una buena idea para poder ir a su adorado parque "solo ten cuidado y mándale mis saludos a Jasper" se acerco a su amiga y le dio un tierno abrazo

"Adiós, Bella" Alice le sonrió y se fue por la puerta, feliz porque sabia que su plan funcionaría. Así que le mando un mensaje a Edward, diciéndole que Jasper la dejaría en su casa.

"Mas tiempo para mi" susurro Edward a si mismo cuando leyó el mensaje. Todos en su familia amaban a Jasper como pareja de Alice, así que no se tenía que preocupar que su hermanita se quedara hasta tarde con él, además Jasper era uno de sus mejores amigos

Estaba empezando a hacer frío, por lo que Edward decidió que era tiempo de irse: no sin antes sacar unas fotos a los lugares vacíos, donde en verdad debería estar Bella ahí. Fotografió el asiento vació; fotografió al solitario árbol; Fotografió el columpio… donde se encontraba _ella_. Edward miro sorprendido a Bella, como siempre, se veía como un ángel y sobre todo con el vestido blanco que traía.

Observo unos minutos como ella se elevaba con el columpio, como cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba del viento. Finalmente se escondió entre los arbustos y comenzó a sacar fotos repetidamente. Prácticamente se gasto el rollo en ella

Bella paro de columpiarse, había disfrutado ir al parque, como siempre; cada vez que iba se sentía tan feliz, tan en paz, sentía que, por una extraña razón, pertenecía a ese lugar.

Sentimientos que entendía a la perfección Edward

Edward vio como Bella se retiraba de aquel parque. Unos minutos mas tarde él imito su acción, llego hasta su Volvo y prendió marcha hasta su casa.

"Edward, ¿tienes hambre?" pregunto amablemente su madre una vez que su hijo llego a la casa

"No, mama. Gracias" le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Se sentía algo cansado, por lo que quería echarse en la cama y dormir. Cuando se iba recostar, vio que había una hoja de papel en su cama

"_Esta puede ser tu gran noche. ¿Sabes que unas de las cosas que más les gustan a las mujeres es que los hombres ocupen su talento para conquistarlas? Hermano, ocupa tu talento fotográfico para conquistar a Bella. Te deje papeles para que los imprimas. ¡Sorpréndela!_

_Confía en mí._

_Te quiero_

_Alice Cullen"_

Miro detenidamente su cámara fotográfica, después el papel fotográfico y la impresora. Una sonrisa gigante se creo en su cara cuando estuvo decidido a hacerle caso a su hermana… no tenia nada que perder, no mucho.

Encendió su computador y traspaso las fotos desde su cámara hasta la carpeta. Él tenía una idea en mente, así que escogió las mejores fotos de Bella, le resulto un poco difícil ya que para él todas eran perfectas.

Buscó una especie de cartón fino para poder pegar las fotos ahí. Algunas fotos eran de días anteriores, así que esas las pego por el borde y en el centro puso una foto de ella mirando directamente hacia la cámara; Edward creía que era porque ellos tenían una conexión especial

Guardó su obra maestra en una hermosa bolsa que él tenia.

"Mama, volveré en diez minutos" salio de su casa dejando a Esme con la palabra en la boca. Se monto en su volvo con un objetivo en mente: llegar a la casa de Bella Swan

La chica se encontraba comiendo de la lasaña que había quedado del día de ayer. Charlie, su padre, la había llamado para contarle que surgió una complicación en la estación de policía, así que llegaría algo tarde. A Bella no le molestaba la soledad, todo lo contrario, le gustaba.

En un momento de su cena tocaron el timbre, solo una sola vez. La chica al comienzo no abrió la puerta, la verdad, es que se encontraba un poco asustada. Su padre tenía llaves de la casa y sus amigos no llegarían sin avisar

"Maldita Alice que me hace ver malditas películas de terror" susurro mientras había la puerta.

Ella se esperaba a un ladrón o algo así, pero no había nadie en su puerta, solo la oscuridad de la noche. Miro en todos los ángulos para ver si la persona que toco su timbre se encontraba ahí, pero lo único que encontró fue una linda bolsita que se encontraba a sus pies. La tomo con curiosidad y su curiosidad aumento cuando vio el contenido que había en ella

Era un collage con fotos de ella y fotos de su parque. Combinadas a la perfección, era un trabajo totalmente increíble; Bella podría descifrar los sentimientos que habían en esa foto… el amor era uno de ellos.

Entró nuevamente al interior de su casa y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, a un lado de la ventana, para poder apreciar mejor esta obra de arte. Era simplemente hermoso. Ella miro la parte de atrás del trabajo y se dio cuenta que había un escrito con una letra muy elegante y algo conocida

"_Simplemente eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en el mundo. Desde el primer día que ti vi, que vi tu sonrisa, que vi tu suave y largo cabello castaño, que pude apreciar tus sonrojos en tu blanca piel, que vi tus tiernos ojos achocolatados. Me enamore, simplemente me enamore; pero fui lo suficientemente tímido para no hablarte, para no invitarte a salir… y eso que tuve muchas ocasiones. Por eso, cuando te vi por primera vez en el parque, no pude evitar inmortalizar tu belleza con estas foto y de esa manera, poder tenerte un poquito más cerca de mi. _

_Tenia que sacar esto de mi pecho._

_Te amo_

_Edward A. Cullen" _

"Edward Cullen" susurro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que le caían por las mejillas. Las mismas lagrimas que tenia el chico que la estaba observando por la ventana y se maravillo cuando vio la sonrisa de felicidad por parte de Bella "Mañana será un día maravilloso en el instituto" dijo mirando por la ventana e inconscientemente sellando una promesa con el chico que se encontraba afuera.

* * *

**A beautiful Lie:** _segundo disco de la banda 30 Seconds To Mars _

Project Runway: _Programa de television de diseñadores_

Laura: _Diseñadora de la tercera temporada_

_

* * *

_

¡Hola mis amores! ¿Como estan?. Espero que le haya gustado este one-shot... y quizas, solo quizas, puedo hacer el dia siguiente, no lo se. Asi que si ustedes le gusto y quieren decirme que haga el dia de mañana, o sea la conversacion de Bella&Edward, o no.. todo en un review :B

Y este fic va dedicado a Marchu (NightOfTheHunter). Te amo mucho hermana echelon *-* ¡Ame haberte conocido! espero que la pases genial en el dia de tu cumpleaños y que todos tus deseos y fantasias (trece-trece xD) se cumplan (:. Pasen por su fic "Eso que llaman amor" (: y por sus demas historias :B

Tambien me queria hacer autopromocion a mi :B ¿Les gusta Glee? porque hice un drabble de esa serie :B

**_Defying Gravity: S_**_ummary:__ Drabble; Porque Kurt podría haberle ganado a Rachel y cantar el solo, pero el amor a su padre ganó y algunas veces, tienes que hacer un sacrificio por las personas que amas y aguantar el dolor. 1x09 _

y para mi nuevo fic de Twilight:

_¡Buenos dias, Forks!:_ **S**ummary**:** TH/AU; "Solo haremos el programa si están ustedes dos". Edward Cullen quería ser el animador de "Buenos días, Forks", pero solo lo aceptaban si la animadora era Bella Swan, su eterno amor platónico de la secundaria

Eso es... ¡Ah! estuve de cumpleaños el sabado, asi que me queda menos tiempo de vida :B.

¡Las amo!

Read&Review

**XOXO**

.Coona.

_to buy the truth and sell a lie (8)_


End file.
